This generally pertains to medical equipment, and more particularly to an adapter for medical receptacles, and to a method of attaching an adapter to a medical receptacle.
One well-known receptacle used to connect and establish fluid communication between different medical components is known as a luer lock. Luer receptacles are widely used to connect syringes to medical instruments, such as needles, and to connect medical conduits to one another. In addition, luer lock receptacles have a standard configuration that allows different sizes and types of instruments to be connected to the same receptacle.
A conventional luer connection assembly typically includes a male luer tip component or fitting having a frustoconical shape which is inserted into a female luer component or fitting having a frustoconical shaped receiving cavity. Opposing conical surfaces come into contact with each other to form a sealed friction fit.
There are two general types of luer connection assemblies. One type is generally referred to as the luer slip, where the connection is maintained by the friction fit between the male luer tip and female luer component. The other type is generally referred to as a luer lock connection, whereby the male luer tip is encircled by an annular locking skirt having a threaded internal surface. The female component includes a corresponding single thread formed about the outer surface. Engaging the threaded skirt to the threaded outside surface establishes the connection between the male luer tip and female component while preventing accidental disconnects.